The instant invention is directed to compact cases for conventional and foldable glasses, and more particularly to a case that is non-intrusive and easy to carry on the person.
Spectacles or as commonly referred to as glasses have been around for a considerable length of time for the visually impaired. Glasses have been made as small as practical or have various foldable elements to reduce the physical size for carry around convince.
Foldable glasses include frames that fold in the middle and temples that fold at one or more locations along their length to reduce the physical size of the glasses for transport.
Typical state of the art compact folding glasses can be found in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,303 issued to inventor W. G. Vasey on Apr. 22, 1947 which includes folding frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,721 issued to M. Rand on Jan. 22, 1952 which shows folding frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,968 issued to W. S. Dixon, Jr. on Dec. 3, 1957 which shows foldable frames and temples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,410 issued to Al W. Paulsen on Jul. 21, 1987 which teaches a foldable frame and a showing of a different type folding temples; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,872 by Michael Fraslle et al. On Sep. 6, 1988 which teaches a temple with an extendable length; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,604 by Chang which teaches collapsible glasses which has foldable frames and fold along the temples at various locations; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,766 by David G. Maleer et al. which teaches foldable frames and temples.
There is a continuing need for small un-abstruse cases for small conventional and the small folding glasses mentioned above.
The present invention is directed to small cases for small glasses that can be easily carried on the person of the user. The glass case of the invention is directed to a case having the general appearance of a writing instrument such as, a pen or pencil.
One embodiment of the invention includes removable accessories that can be adapted to one end of the case. These accessories comprise a pen, a pencil, flash light and a end cap any one of which can be removably attached to one end of the case. The other end of the case has an end cap that can be removed to have access to the small glasses within the hollow center of the case. Other glass accessible end caps can be hinged or pivotally attache to the end of the case to allow removal and storage for the small glasses.
Another embodiment the glass case of the invention is in the general form of a conventional pen or pencil including a writing instrument with a hollow barrel portion above the writing instrument mechanism. The pen configured glass case includes a conventional pocket clip at the glasses receiving end of the hollow barrel portion. In this embodiment the writing instrument mechanism is offset from the longitudinal center line of the pen configured glass case as is the hollow portion for containing the glasses.
In one of the pen configured glass case the writing mechanism is translatable from a deployed for writing position and a stowed non writing position.
In one embodiment of the glass case of the invention the bottom surface of the hollow glass case containing portion includes a biasing means that elevates the glasses for easily removable when the restraining cap closing the hollowing opening is cleared from the opening.
The general cross-sectional appearance of the case takes many forms, namely, oblong, rectangular, circular, triangular, square, oval and first opposing curvilinear opposing sides and second curvilinear opposing side normal to the first opposing sides.
In one embodiment of the small glasses that fit in the above described case includes telescoping frame sections on each side of the nose piece and telescoping temples. In this embodiment, the lens are translatable to conform to the distance between the eyes of the user and are rotatable about their frame attachment so as to provide for user lens tilt adjustment or can be in a fixed position.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a glass case for holding a pair of small glasses that is convenient to carry on the person and is non-obtrusive in appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a case for small glasses in the form of a writing instrument.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compact pair of glasses that fit in a small cross-sectional housing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a glass case in the general form of a either a writing instrument that includes either a pen, pencil, flashlight or end closure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a glass case in the form of a writing instrument that includes an interchangeable pen, pencil or flashlight tip at one end.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a pair of glasses that will fit into a case having the general appearance of a writing instrument such as a pen or pencil that has telescoping frame portions on each side of the nose piece of the glasses and has telescoping temples for length adjustment.
These and other objects and features will become apparent when the specifications are read in view of the following drawing Figures.